


Introductions

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Minor Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Shinra Company, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: Reno meets Rude for the first time.
Kudos: 5





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old ficlet I wrote many moons ago. Short and sweet.

" … And this will be your new partner. I have good faith that you will work well together."

Reno's eyes widened a fraction as Veld gestured to his 'partner'; the male was tall and broad. The way he stood was very confident, large arms hung at his sides, hands curled into loose fists. Travelling upwards he was met with dark shades covering the males eyes, Reno could not read what the other male was thinking as his face held no emotion.

'Man this guy looks like a heap of fun yo, he also looks like he could crush me with one hand. What is Veld thinking?!' 

The redhead was startled out of his thoughts by a smooth baritone voice, "Nice to finally meet you Reno. Rude."

A hand was offered which Reno hesitantly took. He was surprised that the grip wasn't as firm as he expected and instead it was rather gentle.

"Err thanks yo… nice t'meet ya."

Rude arched an eyebrow and shot a glance towards Veld. Veld shook his head, which irritated the redhead. What is this, some secret telepathy?

"Is there a problem yo? 'Cause I'd rather ya say..."

"Rude is questioning your competency." Veld simply replied, slightly amused. Reno shot a look at Rude who didn't look the least bit fazed.

"This true yo?"

"I'm just not sure if you can hack this," then to Veld "Sir if I may, what made you think we could work together?"

"It's quite simple really, you both are opposite sides of a coin, different yet I feel you will compliment each other brilliantly on assignments."

Rude looked skeptical for moment before falling back into his stoic expression. "You know what's best Sir."

Reno was having none of it and angrily spun on the larger man.

"What the hell do you know?! Ya don't know me, I'll show ya. I'll show all of ya. I don't care how big ya are yo…" He ends this with a prod to Rude's solid stomach.

Then the strangest thing happened, or a least in Reno's eyes; the corner of Rude's lips twitch and he lifts his shades to reveal warm caramel eyes that shone with mirth.

"You've got guts, that's a good start. The rest you can prove on the job… partner." The larger man brings his hand down to pat Reno on the shoulder almost knocking the gaping redhead over.

Veld who watched the events unfold with amusement rolled his eyes, "Then it's settled. Why don't you two get acquainted then meet me in my office for your first assignment? You have an hour."

With that the head Turk spun on his heels and left a stunned Reno, and Rude who was trying to contain a smirk.

'What have I got myself into?'


End file.
